


Overheat

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fucking, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, YOOOOO, tony is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a fever so he takes a shower and Steve gives him a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheat

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless smut. Bluh. Thank you Keita for helping me fuel this idea you dork. This is also a gift for Miguel because it's his birthday and you should all go follow him on tumblr. He's perf. His URL is superqueeroes yo hehe

Sick. He was always getting sick. Especially around the holidays. He usually suspected it had to do with how many Christmas cookies he eats every year, which is an ungodly amount, but despite that being the source, it never stops him.

Now, Tony stands in a hot shower with a fever of 101. He should be in bed and his legs were shaking, but laying down was driving him crazy and there was no way Steve was gonna let him go downstairs and at least attempt to work. So he did the next best thing, took a shower. At least he was standing. 

He coughed and pressed his wet cheek against the warm tiles in front of him, his hands pressed near his head to help keep his balance. He could barely stand as it is, so the wall was helping him a lot. He let out a desperate groan before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap about his middle and pull him against a warm, tall muscular body. It was his husbands, of course, because who else has the balls to randomly join into one of his private showers?

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Steve muttered out before pressed wet kisses to Tony's shoulder all the way across his shoulder blades to his other shoulder, making Tony shiver and arch into the blond's body. 

"Can't sleep when I'm over heating. You told me I can't work, but never said I couldn't shower," Tony sighed and pressed his head against Steve's shoulder, sighing in content into Steve's ear even if his entire body ached at the moment. 

"Touché, turn around," Steve chuckled and Tony did as he said before Steve absentmindedly began to rub at Tony's lower back, pressing hot kisses to Tony's face, jawline, neck and finally onto his mouth. His hands roamed across the entirity of Tony's back and moved down to grip at the plump skin that was the brunet's ass. 

"Fuck, Steve. Can you fuck me?" Tony moaned and pressed his behind into the other's hand before pressing his hips forward and grinding against the other's. 

"You have a fever, don't see why that is a good idea to you." 

"You're touching me inappropriately, fuck me," Tony wriggled a finger against Steve's side, making him let out a squeak before Steve let go of Tony, giving him a playful glare. 

"Oh we're playing this game are we?" Steve leant forward and gave a small smack to the scientist's butt, grinning before doing it again. Tony's breath hitched and Steve laughed, "I'll fuck you. Fuck you good, after I rim you." 

"Fuck, yes, please. Do it now," as Tony was turning himself around, Steve grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. He wasn't ready to do that just yet... He brought Tony closer and wrapped his arms around him, just giving him a hug. Holding him against him, feeling how scorching hot his husband's skin was. It was insane. How was Tony dealing with this? Steve rarely got sick, only because he has his serum, but when he does get sick it is absolute hell. "Steeeeeeeeeebe!" 

Steve laughed at how Tony pronounced his name and pressed a kiss to the nape of Tony's neck before replying, "Fine, turn around and push out that booty." 

Tony had never rolled his eyes more in his life before turning around, pressing his hands against the tiles and pressing his ass out towards his lover. Steve's hand made it's way to press against warm skin, his fingers skating over the cleft of Tony's ass, pressing a little everytime his fingertips touch the man's hole, making him gasp. Fingers rubbed against round, puffy skin and with every touch a trail of heat followed, making Tony whine because he was still so sick and everything was so numb he didn't even know how he was feeling Steve's touch at all. He was already close to collapsing. 

Steve trailed kisses down the brunet's spine, through the bend of the small of Tony's back down to the cleft of Tony's cheeks before pressing a hot tongue against the ring of muscle. Tony groaned out and rolled his hips against the blond's tongue, making him lick a little quicker. To say Tony was hard was an understatement. Steve was always able to make him go from half mast to sailing in a matter of minutes and he wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked a couple times, almost in rythmn of the blond's tongue against his enterance. 

Steve circled the hole with the tip of his tongue, enjoying how it opened up for him so easily and let him inside. Tony was pure heat. Tony usually was always warm, but never this hot. He was radiating heat off his body and Steve was slightly embarrassed that that turned him on a little. Okay, a lot. He was really enjoying having his husband's ass radiate heat onto his face. Who wouldn't want Tony Stark's butt making them warm? Steve was sure people would pay money to be in his position and he get to do this to Tony any time he wants at will. It made his chest fill with pride a little bit. 

Tony's full out moan made Steve shake out of his thoughts before he continued his work on his lover's hole, slightly shoving his tongue inside the other man when the muscles expanded a little bit to give him more room. Tony rolled his hips again there and whispered out Steve's name against the tiled walls. 

"Lube. Get the lube off the wall shelf and fuck me, please. Don't even use your fingers to prep me just lube up and fuck me, please I can't take any of this," Tony's whining made Steve's cock twitch and he whimpered before standing up, pressing a hand to Tony's hip before reaching over him and grabbing the lube they had stored in there just for these sort of occasions.

He lubed himself up and when he entered Tony, Tony almost tumbled over. He pressed back against Steve's cock and rolled his hips, trying anything to get the blond to just move, but Steve was being stubborn. He didn't want to hurt the man while he was sick, nor hurt him at all really, but he was fragile at the moment and wanted to wait until he felt Tony adjust. 

"God fucking dammit, Steve. I am not china, fuck me into the fourth wall for fuck's sake," Tony almost snarled before he yelped as Steve pulled out and shot back in quickly, making the brunet's chest bang against the tile wall and he coughed a little. 

"For fuck's sake, I guess," Steve laughed before pressing forward, kissing in between Tony's shoulder blades and licking at his hot skin as he thrusts in and out of him. Tony was like fire on the inside. Hot, searing, almost unbearable, but it felt so good. The way Tony moved into his thrusts was driving Steve crazy. Tony did that a lot, he liked being a power bottom, but it never felt as good as it did then. With every moan that left Tony's lips, Steve moved faster and held onto his husband, letting out tiny whimpers that would of gone unheard if his lips weren't so close to Tony's ear. 

The way Tony bends into Steve's form, arches into every movement Steve makes, it was beautiful. It was a feeling Steve hadn't felt much, but everytime he felt it, it was with or around Tony and he almost choked as he moved into the man faster, gripping his hips and stopping him from pressing back against him. It was his time to take control. 

"Oh fuck, Steve, yes handle me! Hold me still and fuck me harder," Tony moaned out loudly before turning his head and biting into his arm to keep himself from absolutely screaming out in pleasure. Steve was everywhere. He could feel Steve all over him. He was still aching, yes, but Steve was making him feel amazing at the same time so much that he could forget about the ache or how he felt like he was over heating. All things were Steve right then and just the thought of that made him spill, coming all over the wall and his underbelly with a muffled shout into his arm. 

With a couple more thrusts and a few clenches from Tony's body around his dick, Steve was coming not too far from Tony and he rested against Tony a bit before pulling out of him and turning Tony around, pulling him against him so the man could collapse on him rather than the floor. 

"I wanna sleep, Steve. Let's sleep, then I can ride you when I wake up later on," Tony whined and pressed open mouthed kisses to Steve's bicep making Steve giggle a little. 

"Yeah, after I get you all dry n'stuff first," Steve laughed and turned off the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If there are errors, I'll fix em later!


End file.
